Enteral feeding systems are known in which the operating condition of the system is monitored by sensing the flow of the feed formula as it passes through a drip chamber. In one system, this is accomplished by directing radiant energy from a source through the drip chamber of the delivery set to a sensor. The enteral fluid drops diffract the radiant energy so that the sensor detects a decrease in signal level with each drop. When no drops occur for a period of time, an alarm may be activated to alert nursing personnel that the system needs attention. It has been observed that strong artificial light or direct sunlight entering the radiant energy sensor may cause interference with the drop detecting arrangement and cause a false alarm.
It is an object of the invention, accordingly, to provide a new and improved enteral delivery set which is free from the above-noted deficiencies of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved enteral pump delivery set of the above character which incorporates condition-monitoring means that is not adversely affected by the presence of ambient light from an artificial source or from the sun.